Satellite radio (SR) has become a popular means of distributing programming content (news, music, etc.) to customers having either a land-based (fixed) receiver or a mobile receiver such as are now commonly installed in automobiles. XM™ radio is one such example satellite radio service. SR broadcasting has also been used for software distribution in which executable software files are included in the satellite broadcast stream and then received and installed at remotely located satellite receivers. Apart from distributing software and programming content, it is known to include in the satellite radio stream a broadcast schedule sent over one or more dedicated or shared satellite broadcast channels which can then be used by the SR receivers to, for example, identify the software being subsequently broadcasted or provide a visual display of information relating to the content (e.g., the title of a musical piece or news program). Furthermore, at least for cable and/or satellite television broadcasts, the program schedule can also be used to schedule in advance a recording of a program that may play at a later time when the receiver is unattended.